Fill my void
by SerasTasha
Summary: Himeko is kind of boyish and just started going to Ototachibana Academy. She just met a beautiful girl... what will happen next... rated K...for now :3
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N.:**_

**hello there people, first I must say, this ff was very hard to start writing, with the perfect idea, but no idea how to start the story... Hopefully it turned out well ^^**

**it's my first ChikaHime ff :)**

**Anyway, this ff and this chapter was written as a birthday gift for my ex... I am sorry for being a little late on schedule, but anyway, happy birthday :)**

**enjoy, read and review, and I shall update this as soon as I can. But alas, after the next chapter I am going to work on my ShizNat ff, so I apologize for the upcoming delays**

**I do not own Kannazuki no Miko :P**

* * *

><p>Himeko Kurusugawa was getting herself into troubles ever since she got in the Mahoroba orphanage. She has been in orphanages since she was very young. She was told her parents died in an accident and nobody could possibly take her in. From age 7 she was left alone.<p>

She got into the Mahoroba orphanage when she was 9, and then everything started. The troubles she was being caught in, that is. Himeko was the cutest child in the orphanage, but alas, the most troublesome.

Even though she was very cute as a girl can be, she kept up a boyish act. But she didn't go around pulling the girls' hair, make fun of them and play in the mud. She put herself in the position of the 'defender of the weak' besides running off to wilderness to spend some time alone with the creatures of the nature. She really did not like when somebody was teased or picked on. She did not like people crying or sad. She had to do something to keep a smiling face put, so she fought for those helpless and those that were being picked on.

Even at the beginning of her high school life, she was troublesome sort of; but she only sneaked out at night and after classes, into the forest, to enjoy the sounds of nature. Sounds of freedom. Something that was the only thing to fill emptiness that she felt.

A week flew by since Himeko left the orphanage to go to Ototachibana Academy as a high school student, and she felt like writing a letter to the friends that were still at the orphanage. She sat down one late night, when her roommate, Makoto, was sleeping tight.

_'Dear sisters and friends from Otonaka orphanage_

_It has been a week since we had parted, and you must be wondering how the high school is treating me. It is really fun, I have a very playful and cheerful roommate that is my classmate as well._

_The classes are not that hard for now, and I don't think I'll have too much problems with my grades, he he. The surrounding of the academy is very beautiful! The academy is enclosed from the forest, but I enjoy the nature in the school yard as well. No, sisters, I am not causing problems for the teachers. So far._

_I am taking as many pictures as I can, so I could send them to you. And yes, I'll take pictures of me and my friends as well._

_I don't have anything else important to say anymore, so I'll finish this with a picture of my favorite tree. Hope you are all doing well, write to me as soon as you can. Take good care of yourselves. I miss you all._

_Love, Himeko Kurusugawa'_

She took the envelope and put it in her pocket. Now, she could take a relaxing walk through the school yard. Unfortunately, for her that is; she couldn't jump over the railing that was keeping the academy away from the rest of the forest, so she had to satisfy her need with something less, but it was still nature.

The moon was almost full and the yard seemed almost haunted. _'Scary…'_ Himeko shivered but continued to the mailbox where students put their mail to be sent. Himeko took the longer road to there, wandering trough the dark woods, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched and followed. _'Naah, it must be my imagination. Who would be out at a night like this? It is really cold for spring, and this light fog is just making it look colder.'_ She continued the walk but the feeling still remained inside her and whatever she did, she couldn't shake it off.

'_This night really gives me the creeps. I should just run to the box and run back to my room as fast as I can. I really, really don't like this feeling…'_ Himeko ran to the mail box and as she got there and put her letter in the box, she climbed the closest tree and looked around if she could see anyone. There were some movements in the bushes a few meters from the mailbox, but nothing more. Thinking how she should really be going fast, towards her room, Himeko looked at the next tree. She looked at the others as well. She thought about it a while, and decided.

She jumped from a branch she was standing on, to the next one that was thickest and closest to her. She continued jumping on other branches, climbing up the tree if she had to, to jump on a stable branch. After a few minutes she got to her window and quickly climbed up and shut it behind her. _'That was… pretty scary… I hope I'll manage to sleep tonight.'_ She came to her bed and lied down, waiting for another day to come.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Himeko decided to go on a short adventure in the woods near the school buildings. <em>'The forest always kept me feeling safe, filled this emptiness that clenches my hearth from time to time. But just for a while. And here, in the wild, I always find something new to take pictures of. Is going trough the nature that bad? I never understood the sisters for worrying and telling me not to do that again… Why? The animals here are so beautiful, so precious.'<em> She got a glimpse of an interesting sakura tree. _'Oh! My favorite! And now just to find the perfect flower and the prefect angle.'_ And she climbed up and started searching for the most beautiful flower on the tree.

After a couple of seconds as she climbed up, another girl came to the tree and sat down beside it, leaning on the bottom of the tree. She did not notice the carefree silly girl high up on the tree looking at branches full of buds and flowers. Himeko didn't hear the other girl too.

The dark haired girl sitting down at the bottom of the tree sighed. _'My God, these fans are so exhausting. How can anybody live with those around? Oh my, and even at lunch time they haunt me! It seems that I can't have a breather around them... And it has been only a year since I got in this school as a Junior high school student. Now I finally have some time on my own!'_ She sighed again and looked at the sky. _'But why do I still feel this empty when I'm alone? I... I wish I had a pet of some sort... or somebody normal... to keep me company, while I'm supposed to be alone...'_

While the dark haired girl was continuing her thoughts, the blonde haired creature found the perfect flower and reached towards her camera to take a picture of it. After the click, she heard a loud gasp that made her jerk and drop her camera. Himeko got unstable after the jerk and, trying to get some balance, she reached towards the branch she was taking picture of and grabbed it. Unfortunately, it broke and fell down along with Himeko. She grabbed another branch, this time thicker while she was falling down, but her hand got sprained with the force of her fall and it let go of the branch, so she dropped on the ground.

Hearing a sudden 'click', the dark haired girl gasped, frightened at the thought that came suddenly into her mind. She felt something had fallen into her lap. A camera of some sort. She moved a bit away from the tree as she put it beside her and looked up just to something falling on her. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground with somebody on top of her.

"Ouchy!" Himeko massaged her head a bit 'cause she hit it into something that was not quite ground. She felt strange, she fell down a tree many times when she was a kid, but it never felt like this. Maybe there were some rocks that she did not see, she thought. She finally opened her eyes still seeing darkness and little stars in front of her. She felt something soft moving slightly beneath her, letting out a groan. _'Oh my God! I fell on someone!'_ She quickly jumped on her knees away from the person she was lying on as her vision cleared; not noticing the pain in her free hand, still holding the branch with flowers in her other hand.

The other girl that was still on the ground felt like she could breathe again. She had her eyes still closed. _'What... What was that? I heard a click and then... somebody fell on me. I swear, to God, if it's another fan, I shall murder them!'_ And she slowly opened her sapphires just to glance at amethyst. They stared at each other's eyes for a while and trying to pull their gazes from the other person's eyes, they roamed with their eyes all over the opposite person's body. _'I... who... who is she? She does not seem to be a fan of mine, __**thank God for that**__; and she looks so sweet so... beautiful... Who are you strange creature?'_ She noticed the uniform. _'Oh, so she's a high school student then. How is it that we have never met until now? I would certainly remember this face... and eyes... this beauty... My God, little miss, are you conscious of how dangerously irresistible and cute you look...?'_ She blushed slightly at her thought, continuing to devour every bit of the blond girl in front of her.

_'Amazing eyes! Like the sky! And her skin is so pale... she is like a moon princess! No! Maybe a goddess! She... her beauty is so... magnificent! Who is this girl, I want to know. Never in my life have I met a girl like her...'_ And then she noticed the uniform. _'Well, of course she's a student... but how have I not seen her before? Where was she hiding, this beautiful blue eyed princess?'_ She held out a hand insecurely towards the dark haired girl, wanting to help her get up. Her hand trembled a bit from the nervousness and she stumbled on her words. "I-I am really sorry. I accidentally lost balance and fell on you. I hope you're not hurt much, miss..." she waited for a reply.

The dark haired girl blinked as the blonde creature started to talk. _'Oh my, what soft voice...'_ And she cut her off to say her name. "Chikane... Chikane is my name. And do not worry, I am quite fine, it was just a temporary pain, it is gone now. And do not apologize, you are not at fault here. By the way, are **you** okay? You are the one that fell from a tree. Are you hurt badly miss..." She felt warmth crawl slowly on her cheeks.

"Please, Himeko." She bowed slightly, retreating her hand from the other girl. "Himeko Kurusugawa, pleased to meet you... Chikane-san." She never used formality with people her age and a year or two older than her. She felt like they are at the same level. But this girl. This girl looked and moved like a princess, she did not dare talking with her like they were on the same level. She would have used -sama but she felt too embarrassed to call this girl like that, maybe she would thought her weird. But why was she worrying about what would this girl think about her? She never bothered with others' opinions about her, why would she now? All that just hit her like a train. She swallowed her spit. "F-first year. I live in the dorms." was the only thing she could let out from her mouth.

_'Ah, Himeko? Beautiful! There is some similarity with my last name.' _Chikane slightly smirked at that thought as she watched the blonde girl in front of her. _'And we are the same grade... but how in the world did I not notice her? In the hallway even? How?'_

"I-I just got... here, in this school. I heard it has elementary and junior high as well... Have you been in this school from before?"

_'Ah, she just got here, that's why she does not know who I am and why I haven't seen her before. An interesting piece of human creation, I might add. She seems so sweet.'_ Chikane decided to reply to asked questions. "Why, yes, this academy has it, including kindergarten as well. I must say I know this school pretty well even though I am attending it only for a year." _'And I barely made grandfather to let me go to a normal school. Being tutored 'till last year was a torture! I felt so asocial.'_ She flashed the blonde girl a smile while sitting up on the grass, looking at the latter's 'eager to listen' face. "Where are you from, Kurusugawa-san, if I may ask? Where did you live before this academy?" She kept her smile. _'My turn to ask questions, and I think I shall very much enjoy this talk.'_

Himeko blushed, not knowing if to answer that question or not. She never had problems with telling people where she came from, but with this girl, she was tense all over. _'What will she think about me when she hear I am from an orphanage? Will she be offended that I am talking to her? She really seems like a princess, and I feel like I am not worthy of her presence. Maybe this is all stupid...'_ She gulped and answered. "Hi-Himeko."She tried again. "Please, call me Himeko." The girls smiled gently at each other and Himeko tried once again to continue the conversation. "A-a-and, I... I am from an orphanage... I got accepted onto this school this year and they put me in the dorms..." She was dreading the dark haired girl's reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A.N.:_**

**hello everyone, and first of all**** I want to apologize for the second chapter's delay, I had a really fucked up blockade.. :/  
>anyway, here it is ^^'<br>and to make it up to you, after this, I'm gonna go start the third one, like right now!  
>And when I say right now, I totally mean tomorrow xD<br>anyway, enjoy, review, whatever you want :)**

**anyway, big thanks for my beta, my secretary, I couldn't do this without you :P 3  
><strong>

**I do not own KnM o:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chikane's eyes widen as her heart jumped a beat. <em>'An... an orphan?... This lovely creature? Such a pity... This world can be so cruel...'<em> She swallowed. "I... don't know what to say... Himeko. I'm sorry..." She felt slightly embarrassed. This was the first time she got into a situation like this, where she did not know how to respond, what to say next.

Himeko's face lightened up like a setting sun when she finally realized what the dark haired girl was saying. "I... I... it's okay, there's nothing you should be sorry about. It's not yo-your fault, you know..."

"I-I'm sorry..." Chikane coughed slightly to catch her tempo, since she had just stumbled on her word, for the first time. "Himeko, I have asked something that maybe made you remember something sad... I..."

"Chikane-san, it really is okay. There's nothing to be worried about, see?" Himeko pointed at her face, smiling cutely.

That made Chikane smile gently at the clumsy girl. "Alright, you have convinced me, for now. Hm, and now, may I ask some more questions about you?" The girl nodded at her and gave her a questioning look. "I simply wish to get to know better the person who accidentally fell on me from a tree." She winked at the, now blushing girl. "And I have never met anyone like you." She smiled as the girl was still blushing. "I... may I ask how long were you at the orphanage and what was it like there?"

Himeko found herself blushing even more, if that was possible. She didn't feel uncomfortable telling this girl about her life at the orphanage anymore. She was very flattered by the girl's interest in her life and such things; being so shy and all. She didn't even thought about what she's going to say, the words just came out of her mouth, too quickly, like she wanted to subconsciously please the girl as soon as she could. "For eight years. But I've been in Mahoroba since I was nine. The... orphanage is not that bad. It's pretty fun, you can have a lot of friends over there, and we're just a big happy family, looking out for each other, teasing others, laughing together, fighting... I guess that's maybe how siblings are..."

"I do not know... from first hand. But I have some cousins that have a lot of siblings. Listening to what you said right now about how the children behave at the orphanage, made me remember my cousin's stories. They are quite similar. The children from the orphanage really do act like siblings. I am glad..." Chikane smiled gently at the blonde as she watched the girl sit next to her. _'I am glad you were not lonely...' _She let out a breath. "So, you had many friends there? Many fond memories?"

Himeko thought about it for a while, and then thought about telling it to this absolutely interesting and beautiful girl. "A-ano..." The bell rang before she could say anything. "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's pretty okay." Chikane finally accepted the free hand Himeko reached out to her. She barely noticed the girl's face twitch when she was pulled up by her. But she let it slide for now, as she did not understand why the girl's face twitched like that. "Thank you very much, Himeko." She smiled at her gently. "If you wish, let's meet here tomorrow at the lunch break, I would like to continue this conversation."

Himeko blushed. "H-hai, Chikane-san!"

"Please, without the formalities, we are the same age, it is unnecessary, but also very flattering tough." Chikane smiled politely at the blonde.

Himeko flustered. "O-okay, Chikane...-chan..." Her face was getting hotter.

Chikane smiled at the -chan widely. She too wanted to call the other girl cute, but something chained her ability to speak at that moment when she was looking at those innocent-looking amethyst eyes. There was a long pause. "I... will see you tomorrow, Himeko?"

"See you tomorrow, Chikane...chan." Both girls turned around and blushed. _'This was so weird, uncomfortable; but still, comfortable... And it seems that...I don't feel empty anymore... I guess that means this will be the first night, since I got here in Mahoroba; that I won't have an urge to sneak out into the nature. Is it because of her?'_ Himeko looked at the dark haired girl's back as the latter was walking slowly towards the school. _'Or maybe I hit my head or something...' _She inwardly giggled. _'Is she going to fill my void?'_ She jerked when she noticed the girl suddenly turning around and coming back to her, looking at her hand.

Chikane just realized why Himeko's face twitched when she grabbed her hand to get up. _'Her hand! She hurt her hand while falling down! How did I not realize this sooner! Foolish girl, Chikane, what were you thinking about?'_ She quickly came to the blonde and carefully took her swollen hand in hers. "Himeko! I just realized! Is your hand alright? I noticed you winced a bit when I took your hand and now it is swollen and changed colour. Does it hurt much?" She held that slightly purplish looking hand very careful and gently in her own.

Himeko flinched a little. "A-ano... ouchy!" It hurt a bit more when Chikane tried to move it. Himeko looked at her apologetically. "It's okay, Chikane…-chan. I can handle it, it's not like I've never broken a bone before…"

Chikane was bewildered. "You… you have… before…?" The girl nodded shyly. She sighed. "How can you be so careless…" _'…to a beautiful body and skin like this? It's so cruel… If we met before, I would take care of you… Oh, this girl… I have to take her to the nurse!'_ She cleared her throat. "I must take you to the nurse. But first…" She turned around and went looking for a straight branch that would hold the blonde girl's hand in place. "Ah, I think this one would do." She turned to Himeko again. "May I have your hand?"

Himeko blushed fiercely at that question. "I…I…" She looked at those innocent looking sapphires and suddenly she was fine with everything she may have said. "Hai…" She slowly gave her hurt hand to the dark haired girl in front of her, looking at her tying the hand to the branch with her red ribbon. Her heart felt warm while the girl was treating her hand. She felt dizzy.

"There. It will hurt less like this and it won't move around. Now we may go, shall we?"Chikane's heartbeat had risen while she was touching the blonde girl's hand. Her skin. Her gentle and smooth skin.

Himeko got flustered once again, leaving her dazed state. "Chi-Chikane-chan! You don't have to, I can go alone. You have a class to attend to…"

"Nonsense! I can skip this one, this is more important! Or maybe…" Chikane's eyes widened. She swallowed. "Himeko, am I being a nuisance to you…?"

Himeko got even more flustered and stumbled on her words. "I… nononono, no! No, I… thought I was a nuisance to you… and we… we've just met… and I don't want you to skip classes because of me…"

Chikane giggled. "It is not a problem, Himeko. As I said, this is more important, and my studies won't be disturbed by a little non attendance. Please, Himeko, let me escort you to the nurse office. It will be no trouble. Believe me." She smiled gently at the flustered girl that was slowly calming down. The latter nodded shyly and they went on their way.

They kept on walking in silence, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere that was radiating around them. The hallways were completely empty, and Chikane finally got relieved. _'At least this hour that I'll hopefully spend with her, will be in a fan-free zone. And I think I really enjoy her presence. She is so different from the others. I hope she stays that way when she finds out who I am…'_

"Ah, Kurusugawa-san, welcome back. What have you hurt this time?" The nurse welcomed the blonde girl who entered the room first.

Chikane stood still for a moment. _'This time…? She was here before? But… only a week has passed since the beginning of this school year! And the managed to hurt herself? My God, I should take care of this girl!'_ She cleared her throat. "What do you mean by 'again', Tsukomi-sensei? She'd been here since the start of the year?"

"Himemiya-san, what a surprise! How is it that you know our little troublemaker, Kurusugawa-san? And how is it that you are walking around without your…" The sensei saw a dangerous flash in those sapphires and stopped what she was trying to say. "..ribbon?" She added at the end.

"Ah, I have borrowed it to support Kurusugawa-san's hurt hand, as you can see." Chikane politely pointed with her head at Himeko's hand. "And she needs treatment. She fell and hurt her hand. You should check if anything else is hurt…" She was now rumbling aimlessly. And the nurse jumped in to help her.

"Himemiya-san, it's okay, I shall check her for any other injuries later, but first I have to treat her hand. Do not worry, she is in good hands."

"Please do so. I shall wait in the other room then, and see how she is after you are done with her?"

"Please, Himemiya-san, this will take a while. You may return to your class and check upon her afterwards. Don't worry, she's not going anywhere without my approval." She winked at Himeko.

Chikane's expression saddened as well as Himeko's. She turned her gaze towards the latter. "Is that okay, Himeko? May I come later to check on you? You will not go anywhere?"

Himeko stumbled on her words again. "I... yes, no problem... Chikane...-chan. Please take some rest from me..." She smiled gently at the amused dark-haired girl who seemed like she was shining.

Chikane giggled. "Oh, yes. Finally some rest from a nagging girl that fell on me. Oh, the freedom..." She answered back sarcastically at Himeko, smiling widely. "See you later, Himeko. Rest well." With that, she got out of the nurse office and sighed. _'Dear God, that was kind of... exciting? Exciting? Why was it exciting? Oh, my, that girl...'_ She blushed slightly. _'No, no. No more blushes, Chikane, you have to get back to class now. Come back to your senses, please.'_ She came slowly into the classroom, apologizing to the teacher and not answering any questions that involved where she had been until now and why was she late like this.

'_I should watch the time. It would be recommendable for me to go out a bit earlier so the fans don't follow me to the nurse's office. Oh I don't want to imagine what they'd do if they found out about the two of us. They'd go insane out of jealousy!'_ She sighed heavily, and did not care that everyone glanced at her after that. _'Dear God, will I ever get rid of them...? Even now, they watch my every move... What am I? I certainly am not a god or something like that! Those shallow-minded people...! If they only knew how much trouble they are to me on daily basis... But, no, grandfather said to always be polite and keep it to myself. Not to show my weakness. Not to hurt their feelings. But, hey, they are hurting mine, so why not? But, alas, I love my grandfather too much to send them all flying to Hell.'_ Her thoughts continued on and on, so she spent the half of the class not listening to the teacher at all, and she looked like this class was the most interesting thing in the world. That mask was priceless and very useful! She could please the teacher with her attention and interest in that class, and do some of her deep philosophical thinking about some random things that came into her mind by accident.

She snapped out of her state of deep thinking after a while and looked at the clock. A smile crawled on her face. _'Right on time, Chikane! Oh, how I can't wait to get to her already!'_ She got up and asked the teacher to be excused earlier from the class because she needs to do something right now. The teacher, of course, fell on her bewitching smile and pleading eyes, so she went out and almost ran down the hall, with a huge smile on her face._ 'Wait, Chikane! Were you completely lost there? That had never happened before! You were always half interested in the class, half thinking about something. How is that possible? Is that girl doing something to me? And the fans looked so desperate, I am so glad to be free like this. God, that girl... that girl will be my saviour hopefully! God, let her help me deal with all these fans of mine...'_ And she continued her route to the nurse's office, barely controlling herself not to run. _'Himeko, I want to see you again so bad...!'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N.:**_**  
>I know, i know, kill me... D: <strong>

**I can't believe I delayed this tiny chapter this long -.- I'm so lazy**

**and an idiot, why do I have to wait for someone to check this up, when I can re-read it 20 times and finish up "quickly"**

***sigh* anyway, here's the 3rd chapter, enjoy ^^'**

**I do not own KnM D:**

* * *

><p>Chikane got to the nurse's office at the nick of time. The bell, that rang in the moment when she was at the the door, made her heart skip a beat and got her so panicked that she tried to get in as fast as possible. She was in such a hurry that she even forgot to knock, so there was a sight; a young Himemiya lady flying into a room and closing the door with such speed that she'd brake them if she intended to close them a bit harder. Leaning on the door, the young Himemiya sighed, trying to calm her heart.<p>

"Himemiya-san! What has gotten into you?" Azumi Tsukomi, the nurse, was startled; firstly, by the sudden slam of the door; secondly, by the fact that it was the most polite and the calmest person she had ever met who actually did the previous mentioned action. It took her some time to find her voice and express her feelings about the whole situation.

"Hush, Tsukomi-sensei. You'll wake Himeko..." Chikane looked at the bed where Himeko should have been lying. It was surrounded by a white curtain. It seems that she was absolutely oblivious to the fact that she actually slammed the door a couple of seconds ago.

Tsukomi-sensei sighed and pulled her hand through her hair. "I think you did that already, and very well I must say; a minute ago with you door-slamming action."

Chikane blinked. "I beg your pardon, sensei? I did not slam them; I just closed them as fast as I could. I really did not want to be seen going in here. It would just cause ruckus and they'd have woken Himeko up and she wouldn't have her rest then."

Tsukomi-sensei blinked a few times at the girl. Oh yeah. "The fans, right? I'm sorry, I forgot about them. Seeing you with this careless and clumsy child made me forget about those hungry obsessed people. But that does not change the fact that you did slam the door. Admit it." The girl was just staring at her confused. She sighed. "I guess you didn't notice it then. She is not woken up, so it is forgiven. But, you two really looked like good friends back then, and were even on first name basis... care to indulge me?" She smiled at the slightly blushing girl.

_'Ugh, this blush again! Will you please leave me alone?'_ Chikane coughed, trying to regain her self-composure, and smiled back at Tsukomi-sensei. "Why, Tsukomi-sensei, when did you start caring about who am I friends with?"

"Well, since I saw you and Kurusugawa-san today, of course. Before today, you did not acknowledge anyone as your friend." She watched the dark-haired girl carefully. "You know, it's a very good pick you got there; this girl, she's not just a klutz. Do you know why she was brought here the first day of school?"

Chikane's eyes went wide open. _'The very first day of school! What had happened back then? Do I even want to know?'_ A pause._ 'I do.'_ She shook her head and looked into the sensei's eyes wanting her to continue her thought.

"She actually defended a one-year older boy from a group of bullies. She came only with a few bruises. She can fight, that little girl." Her gaze fell on the bed where the mentioned girl was sleeping. "And she's very kind and polite. She was here for check-ups a few more times, and for an sprained ankle. Not very talkative, but when you get her going, she can be a fiery one. She's something, don't you think?"

Chikane was trying to swallow everything Tsukomi-sensei had told her about this blonde girl. _'So brave... so foolish. It seems that she is hyperactive and, unfortunately, so clumsy. Oh, this girl!'_ She blushed and turned to her sensei. "Sen-sensei. Is it really true?" The latter happily nodded at her. "My God, I never would have guessed that she's a fighter like that. I am... amazed, and amused. She interests me more and more by every passing minute." She snapped from her thoughts into reality. "But, how is she sensei? Is her hand going to be okay?"

The nurse smiled at the worried girl. "Yes, she is fine, just a bit of a sprained ankle, nothing serious. And I must say, I like you more like this, you know; without your fans surrounding you. You should keep her." Azumi giggled. "Keep her as a pet, shoo the others away." The dark-haired girl giggled alongside with her. It's the sound that was very rare to hear, her non-fake giggle.

Silence held the room while both of them had different things on their mind. Chikane took a peek at Himeko's bed and turned her gaze to the floor. She did not know if she'd be right to ask such a thing. They had just met today at the lunch break, she has no right or duty, nor responsibility to visit this girl. But she had a giant rope that pulled her resolve to come to the blonde girl. So she decided, she wanted to stay here, she wanted to see her again. Determined, she looked at the nurse. "Tsukomi-sensei..." Sensei smiled gently at her, like she knew what was going to come out from her mouth. She continued. "May I... may I see her?"

"Of course, silly girl. Go right ahead. She's still sleeping, thankfully."

Chikane hurriedly came to the curtain and stopped. Slowly, she moved the white curtain for her to go through. Her gaze fell on the sleeping blonde's calm face, and she felt like she never wanted to leave this girl's side ever again. She sat at a chair near the bed and cleared her throat. "Tsukomi-sensei...?"

"Mmhm?"

"Can I stay here for a longer while? I do not want to go back..."

Tsukomi smiled, closing her eyes. She knew how bad fans were for a student's life. And she felt like these two deserved some more time to their selves. "I know. Stay. I'll tell the others that I needed you here for assistance, which is not rare, so no suspicion at all."

"Thank you." Chikane saw the blonde girl move a bit and heard her sweet sleepy moan. She blushed because of the strange feeling she got after hearing that sound. _'That was so cute...'_ Her hand just flew to the latter's cheek to gently caress it. The girl's eyes instantly opened in shock and Chikane, realizing what she had done, immediately took her hand back, with an apologetic look on her face. "Hi-Himeko! Forgive me, I have woken you up... I didn't mean to scare you like..." The rest of her words died in her throat as the blonde took her hand and put it back on her cheek, blushing slightly.

"You did not. It's... it's just..." Himeko closed her eyes trying to calm her racing heart. Ever since she woke up at the moment the dark-haired girl said she wanted to stay here by her side a bit longer, she became so nervous that she couldn't stay in one place and pretend she's asleep; so she moved a little hoping it will ease the stiffness she'd been feeling for a while, but it triggered a moan to pass through her lips. She was so embarrassed by her slip-out and she did not expect anything like this to happen after it, maybe a little laugh or teasing, like she got before; but this, this warm hand came to cover her embarrassment, like to say it was nothing to be ashamed of. She felt like that for a second and she finally realized that Chikane's hand was on her face.

Of course she was shocked, they knew each other just for a little while; but it really felt like they had known each other from before. She did not expect the girl to feel what she is feeling. When Chikane moved her hand away from her face, she missed the warmth instantly, so she reached out to it, just to bring it back to its' place. She did not know how to explain this feeling, but at this moment, it didn't seem to be important anyway. She went on with the 'flow'.

"...just, I've never felt like this... like this before... never had someone..." Himeko blushed even more but continued on. "... touched my face like this..." Chikane was now blushing alongside with Himeko.

"I... I..." Chikane was trying to put her thoughts in order. "Himeko!" She suddenly looked serious. "I can do this every day if needed! Any day you want! You-you just say the word! There is plenty where this came from!" She spoke this a bit faster than she wanted to, but it was said, and both girls were blushing and smiling warmly at each other. _'I can't believe what I've just said. Never mind that now, I don't have time to be embarrassed, just go on.'_

_'This girl must be some sort of miracle! Making me feel new different things every minute spent with her, making me want to know everything about her even more, is she human at all? Who is this princess, and why does she humble me with such care and presence?'_ She wanted to know. And most of all, she wanted her to stay as long as she could manage. This day is just getting better by the second. "Chi-Chikane-chan..." The girl looked into the latter's eyes and fell into a daze, looking at those amazingly soft sapphires.

Chikane's reply "Yes, Himeko? Tell me, what is it?" brought back the blonde from her own little world into reality. She shyly muttered "Th-thank you."

The dark-haired girl smiled broadly with a blush still in its' place. "You are most welcome. And thank you too, Himeko."

Himeko had a confused look on her face now. "For what?"

"For existing. And for landing on me today. You quite lightened up my boring high-school day mood. I hope we get along great from now on..."

Himeko's blush went back at its' place once again as she suddenly rose up from her lying position to bow at the dark-headed girl. "Ple-please take good care of me!"

Chikane smiled and her hand came to caress that smooth cheek once again today. "The same goes for me too." The flushed girls just looked at each other for a long time, not saying a thing, because there was nothing more to say at this moment. The silence was very comfortable for both girl and it continued on until Himeko felt sleepy once again. She fell asleep holding Chikane's hand in her own. The raven-haired girl fell asleep a few minutes after that, exhausted by the new feelings she had experienced today, landing her head on the back of her chair.

The nurse was still working around the office when she came to check up on the two girls. A gentle smile crawled on her face when she saw the scenario. She put a blanket on Chikane. _'I really hope they get along well even after Kurusugawa finds out who Chikane really is. Hopefully the fans won't find out about them, it would be most troublesome for everyone.'_ With a sigh caused by the thought of Chikane's crazy fans, she went back to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.:<strong>_

**Don't kill me? ^^'**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A.N.:_**

**I know what you're going to say, and all I can say is "gomene~"  
>I was lazy, super lazy, ultra lazy, and had a blockade for a long while *sigh* I'm really sorry...<br>Anyway, you'll enjoy this, this one has a little more blushes and stuff; drama will start slowly being produced from here~ maybe you see the hidden signs I have put here (I tried not to make them too obvious, and you'll get them, I am sure of it :D )  
>anyway, as for Himeko, it was tough working on her boyish character, but of course I maintained her shyness, modesty, clumsiness and care for others, and of course - her clueless state! xD<br>^You'll see that somewhere in her thoughts and plans, they are out of place - lol you'll see what I mean xD  
>Anyway, read review enjoy ^^<br>**

**I do not own KnM o:**

* * *

><p>"Himemiya-san. Himemiya-san. Chikane?"<p>

It was starting to get dark in the nurse's office and Tsukomi-sensei was trying to bring a young Himemiya back down to Earth from her deep thoughts. The girl was like that ever since that hyperactive blonde left the broken branch from the sakura tree to her. She have been staring at it - standing in its vase - for a very, very long time; and all that time Chikane's expression had not changed. Her dazed look have been hanging in her face for far too long for any normal human being. But the nurse understood her, she knew her well; the girl was lost in her thoughts and memories about today, the nurse was sure of it. But, alas, they had to go home sometime, and Tsukomi-sensei had to 'wake her up' before leaving herself; fearing that Chikane will spend the entire night like this. She put her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "I think it's time to go, Himemiya-san. Fortunately, your ride just came to pick you up - I've told your grandfather you were going to be tad late."

Chikane, having felt something on her shoulder, twitched slightly but looked at her sensei with all the calmness she could muster - having been caught off-guard and startled by a sudden contact from behind. She tried to catch her concentration to take in the things sensei have just said. "Ah, sensei... Thank you very much." She turned to the branch again. "Will it be okay to...?"

"Of course it will be okay! Don't you worry about that branch, it will be fine. Just go home and get some rest as well, okay?"

"Yes, sensei. Have a pleasant evening. Goodbye." She left with one last glance at the branch standing near the window. She slightly blushed, thinking about the scene when she got the branch from the clumsy blonde.

* * *

><p><em>"I... I should leave now... my roommate must be worried about me..." Himeko fidgeted.<em>

_"Yes, of course, please, don't keep your roommate waiting. Take good care of that arm of yours, okay?" Chikane smiled politely at the blonde. But inwardly, she was praying the blonde won't leave so soon._

_"Uhm... Chikane...-chan... I... would you... uhmmmmmm... Here!" The girl gave Chikane the branch she accidentally took from the sakura tree while falling down._

_Chikane blushed slightly. "For... for me?_

_"Y-yes!" Himeko was blushing fiercely, looking away._

_Chikane smiled as her insides were screaming from delight. "Thank you very much, Himeko, that is very kind of you." She took the branch in one hand and she insensibly cupped the latter's cheek with the other. "Thank you."_

_"You... you're welcome..." Himeko mumbled in her chin while looking down, extremely embarrassed. She started going to the door when Chikane suddenly grabbed her hand. Himeko blushed even more as she turned towards the dark-haired girl._

_"Himeko... let us meet again at lunch tomorrow near that tree?" The blonde happily nodded. "And our meeting..., it shall be our little secret, okay?" She playfully winked at her and enjoyed the stuttering of the blonde that came after it. "I'll see you tomorrow, Himeko."_

* * *

><p>The blonde girl was running to her room, thinking about that dark-haired princess she met today, and her own stupid act of showing affection. <em>'Why did I have to give her that branch with flowers on it? She must have thought that I was weird because of that... How can I face her tomorrow? But no, nevertheless, I shall stand 'tall' and show my face after that stupidity. I should not be that of a coward, it isn't like me to back out...'<em> Wandering around the dorm's hallways, she bumped into someone. "Ouchy... Gomene, I wasn't paying attention..." And she opened her eyes to see...

"Himeko! Finally! I've been worried sick! You dropped your camera outside, and I couldn't find you... I thought you got injured again and got worried even more... And indeed you are injured! What happened? What did sensei say?"

Himeko blushed at the attention she got from her roommate and chuckled. "It's fine, I've just sprained it a bit, nothing to worry about. I just... have suddenly fell from a tree, a branch had cracked..." She had hoped she was good at lying. Wait, what had Makoto just said? "M-my camera? You found it? Oh, thank you! It seems that I've left it under the tree I fell from... It slipped my mind... How could I ever repay you?"

"Start with not doing dangerous things ever again..."

"But climbing trees isn't dangerous..."

Makoto hugged her. "Fine. We'll see what you can do to make it up to me..."

Himeko smiled in the embrace and hugged her friend back with her healthy hand. "Anything, Mako-chan."

"For now, let's just get some rest, okay? Do you need a shower? Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes, please. Thanks! You really are a life saviour!"

Makoto's hand twitched a bit, but she tried to ignore it and grumbled away. "Let's just get you cleaned..."

* * *

><p>"Ne, Mako-chan?" The other girl mumbled a reply after a few moments of silence in their dark room. They had just lain down for sleep a couple of minutes ago. "What if... What would you say... if I said... I... I've met someone today..."<p>

After a few seconds it took for Makoto to accept the last sentence Himeko said into her brain, she jumped out from her bed and landed onto Himeko's, squealing as silently as she could, not to wake everyone else. She sat beside Himeko and tried to shake the answer out of the poor blonde. "And? And? Tell me! Is he handsome?"

Himeko's eyes widened for a second, but Makoto didn't see it, fortunately for Himeko. The blonde stared at her friend with a confused look on her face. "He...?" She started but thankfully snapped back to reality immediately. _'Of course Mako-chan's first thought was that I've met a guy. It seems that everything here revolves around the love between teenagers...'_ She sighed. _'But, wait! This has to be a secret! Oh, now you've done it, Himeko! Couldn't keep silent? Oh, what to do, what to do...?'_ She fidgeted a bit and looked very nervous.

"Ah, come one, Himeko, you don't have to tell me his name. Tell me your impression of him."

_'She still thinks I'm going to talk about a boy... Hm... I could talk about Chikane-chan without mentioning the gender... Let us hope I am a good liar...'_ She gulped. "Uhhm... That person... actually helped me when I accidentally fell down. I... I... The person was very nice to me... And is very pretty..."

"Oh, was he handsome, like a prince that can swoon you off your feet?" Makoto teased her a bit there.

"N-no, more like a pr..." Wait a second! She, thankfully, stopped before she could betray herself. "... a person of noble blood. And very polite. The person was very nice to me, and I really like that person..."

"Ah, Himeko! You're all grown up now...!"

_'What's that supposed to mean...?'_ Himeko wondered.

"...That's great! Oh, the possible romance! Have you two kissed?" The blonde's roommate had a goofy grin on her face while slightly jumping on the bed Himeko was lying on.

Himeko blushed at the instant vision of her kissing the dark-haired princess. "N-n-n-no... Why would we?" She tried to calm her breathing. _'And how did I become such a stuttering mess like this?'_

"Oh, yes. You must be **that** kind of a girl. I am glad. That is soooo cute!" Makoto took her in a bone breaking hug. "You want to know him better, and then you'd give him your kiss! So graceful. So cunning. And so cute! You're such a treasure, Himeko. A bit troublesome but..." She winked at Himeko."...that can be taken to exception of course. It's okay, Himeko, this will stay between us. It'll be our little secret! You're such a silly girl." She pinched Himeko's cheek a bit and kissed her goodnight. "Pleasant dreams, Himeko!"

"Goodnight, Mako-chan." Himeko had a huge grin on her face but as the other girl had lain down on her own bed, Himeko's expression saddened. _'I'm such a terrible friend for not telling you the whole truth... And for releasing a bit from my and Chikane-chan's secret. I'm a horrible person. I have to apologize to Chikane-chan tomorrow!'_ She lay down, looking at the bed above her. _'And to thank her for today again... Oh I wish I could take her picture as well! And I have to ask her in which class she is... And if she likes sports... And what kind of flowers does she like...'_ She turned to lie on her side, sleepily mumbling something to herself. _'And... what was... her last name again? Hime-something?...'_ But the next trail of thoughts stopped since she had started falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Oujou-sama seems very happy. I am glad. Did something happen?" The personal maid of the young long dark-haired Himemiya asked her mistress.<p>

Chikane, having her back turned to her maid, blinked a few times looking at the wall in front of her. She regained her composure fast and turned to her maid, half-naked. She was preparing for a bath. "What are you talking about?"

"I just have a hunch for something like this, when it comes to you, oujou-sama. Spending so much time with you all these years does come with some sort of rewards."

"Rewards?" Chikane hid her astonishment. _'What is this girl talking about?'_

"It is a truly great gift to be able to read beneath your mask. 'Cause your mask is too thick to get through to your true feelings and thoughts, Himemiya-sama."

"I...see." Chikane frowned slightly. _'So I have to work more on my mask now? Hm, but it's only Otoha, she's loyal to me...'_ She turned around to continue undressing slowly. "So you say I'm happy now? Was I not before?"

"It's like today's specially happy." The maid tried to avoid directly answering the question. The answer was: yes, she was not happy before. The young mistress's parents were never home, she rarely had visits from her cousins, she did not have any friends, or real ones; and there was her grandfather. He's trying to make her into a very high quality lady ( _'As if she's some merchandise to be high quality!_' The maid was grumbling about it), and had trained her since she was very young to become the priestess. For generations the Himemiya family's female children have been trained and brought up to be priestesses, to guard the seal that had been put at the shrine to keep evil forces away from the village.

From the first glance at her, the maid saw that Chikane was never pleased with the burden bestowed upon her. _"Why me? Why us? There are so many girls in the village, maybe even some of them would be willing to do this! But I can't ask grandfather why must I do all of this, he's too scary..."_ The maid remembers the very young Himemiya Chikane saying that. That was before she made her thick mask and hid all of her worries and emotions away.

No, the priestess job was not for the young Himemiya, that girl wanted more; but as she looked at the same Himemiya these few months, she only saw emptiness and small will that kept her alive and sane. She sometimes pitied her, the girl had nobody she loved, nobody to share her worries and likes with, and she literally had no childhood - it was just study-train-study. She had free time of her own, of course, but never to share it with somebody except the maids.

And now, the maid knew something happened. The Himemiya girl was giving off a different kind of aura ever since she got home. She hoped that the young girl found somebody, a friend she could normally talk to, someone to share her time at school with. And she was excited and wanted to hear all about it.

"Oh, I see..." Chikane took the rest of her clothes off and went for the bath. _'I am...it is true... but, should I talk about it...' _After a few moments of silence she spoke again. "I can...say... that something happened. I've met someone..." She trailed off, waiting for a reaction from her maid. The young woman smiled happily, urging her to continue with her smile. "This...person...no, blonde girl, see... She accidentally fell on me and hurt her hand. We talked until the bell rang and I accompanied her to the nurse's office. It seems that she did not know about me, which is a huge relief, 'cause it was easier to talk to her as a total stranger like that." She moved a bit in the bath so as to fill the silence needed for her to think about what she had just said and what could she say more. _'And why am I telling her about... Never mind, it had been said.' _She turned her head slightly to glance at her maid. "She was such a nice and polite girl. And she is a bit of a klutz." She couldn't hold her mirth and let out a long giggle. "She is nice, I daresay I quite like her...presence." She sighed at all these things she had said. _'I can't tell her that I'm really looking forward to seeing the blonde tomorrow. Ah, I need to... do what exactly? As much as I know, there is no homework or anything of that sort for tomorrow. Perhaps my grandfather asked the teachers to gather the things we've done today while I was away, so I would not be behind. But, at least tonight I'll be able to sleep quieter, so I hope.'_ Chikane glanced at her maid. "Nothing to say to this? How odd."

"Don't get me wrong, Himemiya-san." The maid giggled. "I'm just letting you enjoy your thoughts. I am really glad you've found a good person to be your friend." She flashed the young Himemiya a bright smile and turned back to look for her mistresses clothes.

There was a barely heard murmur and Chikane turned to her maid. "Did you say something, Otoha?"

The said maid's body flicked as she'd been called out by her name after a few years of formality. She also shivered a bit, like she was holding something back. "No, Himemiya-san, I haven't heard anything."

"It's okay, I must have imagined it..." Chikane leaned back while lying in her bath water. "A friend, you say..." she murmured to herself looking somewhere indefinitely, looking thoughtful. "A friend. It does sound nice. I hope we'll get together nicely. She's quite unique." And with that, they finished the conversation and the younger girl left the bath to put on a bath robe.

The maid looked thoughtful as well as she helped the dark-haired mistress to put on the blue bathrobe. She followed her to her bedroom and bowed. "Do you need something, Himemiya-san?"

Chikane seemed considering something. "Ah, would you tell the cook to make two bentos for tomorrow?" The maid nodded. "Thank you, Otoha. Have a good night."

The maid replied her mistress with a fond smile and went on to her room.

The young Himemiya sighed as she came in her bedroom and sat on her bed. She looked through her window. _'Himeko, I hope the time will go easy on me, and bring me fast to tomorrow's lunch break. I quite wish to talk to you again... soon.'_

* * *

><p>Himeko was smiling broadly and running towards the sakura tree she had fell from yesterday, with a bento box in her bandaged hand. <em>'Finally I get to see her again!'<em> She stopped and breathed in. _'Okay, let's go through this again: you're apologizing, you're asking about her class, about what she likes, what kind of flowers she like... well I ruined that yesterday already...'_ She sighed and started running again. She stopped in the area of the tree she was looking for to catch her breath.

"My, my, such lovely energetic girl running around the Academy's little forest. Do be careful with that hand of yours, Himeko." Somebody giggled behind the blonde.

The said girl blushed at the words, remembering whose voice that is. She turned towards the girl behind her. "Chikane-"

"Ah, you already can recognize my voice... I am quite pleased." Chikane suppressed her own blush at the attention she was getting from the blonde in front of her. She was very flattered by the girl's observation over her voice. "Ah, now, let us sit here and have our lunch, if you don't mind?"

"No-no. Of course not. Let's." The blonde clumsily sat down beneath the tree Chikane pointed at.

"Oh! Please, let me get the tablecloth so we can sit on that. I wouldn't like you getting your uniform dirty because of my neglect of our sitting space."

"No problem there, Chikane...chan. I have six other uniforms, waiting for me at my room. It's because I know to get dirty from exploring this forest and running around..." Himeko blushed a little. "...and how clumsy I can get..." She came to help the dark-haired beauty spread the tablecloth, putting her embarrassment aside.

"Oh, Himeko, please, let me do it. I don't want you to tire your good hand." She just smiled at her sweetly.

"Nee, Chikane-chaan, I'm not made of sugar, I can handle it, I swear. It's not like I've never broken a bone before..."

"Ah yes..." Chikane spread the cloth on the ground before Himeko could try to help. She sat down elegantly and gestured for Himeko to sit beside her. She continued, trying to hide her displeasure of this girl's bone-breaking in her previous years. "I remember you mentioning it yesterday." She grabbed a quite big box and pulled out two bentos. She gave one to Himeko. "I would like to know the stories behind your bone-breaking accidents, if you don't mind sharing."

Himeko blushed at the bento she was given. "I... I... thank you but I already have mine..."

"Oh, but I insist!" Chikane smiled.

"I... I... I..." Himeko gulped. _'What to do, I certainly cannot decline this generous offer coming from this beauty...'_ She took the bento and bowed her head to Chikane. "T-t-thank you very much."

"You're quite welcome, Himeko." Chikane giggled.

Himeko opened the bento and started drooling at the scene before her. The bento was very diverse. It had a lot of vegetables, a bit of fish and scrambled eggs. She came back from her daze when she heard a giggle.

"I see you are captivated by your bento. I am glad."

"It's... it looks great! Your mother must be a great cook!"

Chikane giggled. "Hm, I wonder about that. My apologies, but my mother did not make these. Those were..." Chikane's brain went overdrive. _'If I tell her that I have a family cook, she'll get the picture, and if I tell her it's bought, she'll think...hm, I could say they were bought...'_ Chikane continued after a second of pause. "... bought for me. My mother is rarely home for such things, so I've never tried her cooking..."

"Oh, I am really sorry..."

"Don't be, it's alright. It's like this for years, so it doesn't bother me at all." Chikane blinked a few times as, thankfully, Himeko was looking down. _'Okay, why am I talking about this again?'_ She looked at the blonde beside her. _'How did she make me say all these things? Why do I want her so close to me?'_

"I... that's... I can't remember my mother, nor her cooking... so it makes us kind of even, ne?" Himeko scratched the behind of her head, laughing nervously.

"No need to be nervous and awkward about this. It's not a sensitive matter to me... Is it to you?"

"A... a bit, I guess... But not that much, though."

"Ah, okay..." They started eating and continued doing so in silence for a few minutes.

"My first bone-breaking moment was when I was ten." Himeko decided to stop the silence and tell the girl she asked for before they started the conversation about the bento. "We were playing in front of the... orphanage. I was running with some of the boys when one of the older ones tripped me and my friend and I fell on my hand." She lifted her, now bandaged hand, towards the dark-haired beauty. "But I didn't cry. In fact, I chased that guy and gave him a beating; unfortunately with my hurt hand, so it took longer to heal. At least after that, he dared not touching me or my friend ever again. Well, that's one of the stories. The rest are similar. I got in small fight with boys, mostly older than me, and got my hand hurt a few times again. The other times, I fell from climbing a tree, and of course hurt my hand again. It has come to be quite fragile... I feel quite sorry for it, I keep breaking her every year." Himeko giggled nervously again. "I am so clumsy."

The dark-haired girl slightly frowned at the stories she heard right now and at the thought of somebody hurting this girl. "But, why would he trip you...?" She asked out loud.

Himeko thought for a moment, adjusting her hair that fell from her place. "I think that our caretaker there said that boys at that age act like that around girls they like..." And then she pouted. "Absolutely not a nice way to show somebody your feelings."

"I couldn't agree more. And what about you? Was there someone you liked, or like?" Chikane had just gotten that idea and blurted it all out. She pretended not to be embarrassed and continued on like she meant to ask that. She even gave Himeko a sly smile.

Himeko's face started heating up, but not enough for the blush to show. Either way, she felt kind of embarrassed, even though she never liked anyone like that so far. She coughed once trying to get her voice back. "I... didn't like anyone, like that, so far." Her blush got a bit visible without her knowledge. "But now, I'm not so sure..."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" Chikane felt as if something was eating her insides but tried to get it under control. But she couldn't, it was way out of her control, so she continued on, ignoring the feeling, or at least trying to ignore it.

"I-I'm sorry... not really..."

Chikane's heart clenched. "That is quite alright. I am very sorry for asking it like that, it was very impolite of me..."

"No no no, I just..." Himeko did not want this dark-haired beauty blame herself for anything.

"That must be a fine boy that had gotten in your eyesight. But let us not go astray, we should eat while we have the time to, don't you think so?" Chikane just wanted to make the blond less embarrassed right now. A few moments of silence would help, right?

"H-hai!" Himeko stumbled on her answer but smiled at the girl beside her and they continued their lunch. During the silence, the inside of Himeko was a mess. _'A boy? Why do they always think it's a boy I'm talking about? I don't even get along with them much... It sounds that girls are only thinking of boys these days, but why isn't it same for me...?'_ She looked at the dark-haired beauty beside her. _'Is it natural to you to think of a boy like that? Do you have someone on your mind? Being so beautiful, she must have a lot of boys waiting for her. Hmph, stupid boys, they don't know how to get to a girl's heart...'_ She swallowed her spit and took a deep breath. She was now going to ask the questions. "A-ano, Chikane-chan? Do you have someone you like...?"


End file.
